The purpose of the study is to determine the role of endogenous growth hormone (GH)-releasing hormone (GHRH) in the regulation of nocturnal, basal and pharmacologically stimulated GH secretion in men and women. The possibility that GH hypersecretion in acromegaly is driven by hypothalamic GHRH is also being investigated.